The Best Lazy Day Ever
|image= |season=1 |production=118B |broadcast=28 |story=Martin Olson Bobby Gaylor |writer= |storyboards= |ws=Jon Colton Barry Mike Roth |directed=Zac Moncrief |us=May 24, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon=April 14, 2008 |pairedwith="Crack That Whip" }} Phineas and Ferb decide to do absolutely nothing for the day. Candace questions her purpose in life after realizing that she can't bust her brothers for doing nothing. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is tired of being the ugliest person around, so he invents a device that can turn anything and anyone ugly. Episode Summary wake up, and Phineas 'beats' his alarm clock. He asks Ferb if he's ready to make a safe backyard train station, and Ferb is ready. They zoom out of the house, announcing their jobs for the day. Phineas notices that it's a beautiful day, and that all of nature is relaxing. Phineas and Ferb decide to do nothing that day. Meanwhile, Candace is talking on the phone with Stacy. Candace says that she's ready for Jeremy's band Jeremy and the Incidentals to perform at the Summer festival, however, when she notices the time she is curious as to why everything seems so normal. Looking out her window, Candace sees Phineas and Ferb standing doing nothing. Linda and Candace both find that the boys are just relaxing, and the former leaves the house as usual (Linda mentions she is going to the summer festival to set up her tea cosy stand). Phineas realises that Perry is gone, who by now had already entered his secret lair. Candace then walks over to to warn them not to ruin her day with their usual antics. Still suspicious over her brothers' motives, Candace later contacts Linda to complain that are messing up her day by doing nothing. Linda convinces Candace to relax and leave her brothers to their "do nothing day". Candace concedes to her mother's advice and eventually decides to just enjoy herself for the rest of the day until Stacy picks her up for the concert later. This proves to be a challenge for Candace as she realized that not a single one of her day-to-day actions doesn't involve busting her brothers. So she attempts to tempt them with blue prints, including a throw-back to both the Time Machine and the Shrinking Submarine (the Time Traveling Submarine) Without any options remaining, she watches TV, where she sees an ad for a giant T-Rex slide (The "Man-Eating Dinosaur-Themed-Totally-Sick Water Slide of Doom ") that can be assembled by even a five-year old. Ordering it, she believes that the boys will eventually try to show her how to build it (because they're men) and while doing so, Candace plans to call Linda and thus bust them in the act. Meanwhile, Perry is told by a preoccupied Major Monogram to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz. When Perry attempts to confront his arch-nemesis he is struck by the Slow-motion-inator, causing him to, obviously, move in slow motion. Doofenshmirtz explains that he plans to turn everyone in the Tri-state area ugly (by means of the Ugly-inator) to make up for his own apparent lack of handsomeness by harnessing the ugliness of a horned frog. To test his invention he fires it at Vance Ward, transforming him gruesomely. Dr. Doofenshmirtz went on to execute the rest of his evil plan from the comfort of his living room (complete with flat screen TV and recliner chair) suspended from a giant balloon. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Candace attempts to lure her brothers into helping her build the water slide by constructing it next to where her brothers are relaxing. The initial endeavor failed, with a rebuttal from Phineas to keep the noise down. Undeterred, Candace resume building the giant water slide, while constantly pointing out how fun the whole operation seem and how it reminds her brothers of their previous construction projects. As Candace nears the completion of the water slide (with still refusing to join her) she doesn't hear her phone ringing. On Dr. Doofenshmirtz's floating living room, Perry (still in slow motion) appears to reach for the Ugly-inator but is quickly intercepted by Dr. Doofenshmirtz who mocks Perry for being too slow to do so. However, Perry instead was aiming for the slow-motion-inator (situated nearby) and reverses its effect on himself, returning Perry back to normal speed. A fight ensues between Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz, with Perry being struck by the Ugly-inator in the process. A transmorgified Perry launches himself at Dr. Doofenshmirtz (who was laughing at Perry's appearance), causing him to accidentally bump into a lever which triggered an anchor to drop (albeit not reaching the ground). Stacy arrives at Candace's backyard and was briefly shocked to see Candace sitting atop the giant water slide she built in her obsessive attempt to bust her brothers. Stacy climbs up the slide to ask her why Candace hasn't answered any of her calls and to remind her of the concert. Just as Candace returns to her senses, the anchor from Dr. Doofenshmirtz's floating living room hooks on to the slide and lifts it up into the air, aiming it towards the Summer festival. Meanwhile, Jeremy and the Incidentals were performing on stage (singing "Do Nothing Day"), but the struggle between Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz causes a stray beam from the Ugly-inator to strike the band and the audience, transforming the whole scene into a heavy metal rock concert. The rope connecting the anchor snaps, thus landing the giant water slide, along with Stacy and Candace, onto the stage. Stacy doesn't realise that the heavy-metal band is in fact, a transmorgified version of Jeremy and the Incidentals, even remarking it to be the "opening act". As Perry continues to fight with Dr. Doofenshmirtz, the gun strikes Dr. Doofenshmirtz, but he doesn't suffer from any transformation, apparently due to fact that he was already ugly to begin with. Perry then reverses the effect of the Ugly-inator by substituting the horned frog for Dr. Doofenshmirtz's autographed picture of Vance Ward. Perry then restores Vance Ward, Jeremy, his band, the rest of the concert audience, and himself back into the original state. Vance Ward panics and escapes by jumping down from the floating living room, but is rescued by Perry who shoots both himself and the actor with the slow-motion-inator, hence leading to them falling slowly to the ground. As they descend, Perry fires the reversed-ugly-inator at Dr. Doofenshmirtz's balloon, turning it into a giant pink heart-shaped balloon with the inscription "I Love Goodness" on it. Linda arrives at home to find her sons still enjoying their best lazy day ever. Perry appears (now in his pet guise) along with a still slow-motioned Vance Ward. At the end credits we see Candace and Stacy joining Jeremy and his band singing the chorus to "Do Nothing Day". Songs Do Nothing Day Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Lines Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair He took a tunnel hidden in the trash. Memorable Quotes Background Information * 32nd episode produced. 28th episode aired, first broadcast on May 24, 2008. * First appearances: Coltrane. * In this episode, Candace does a nearly impossible plan, which is undoubtedly out of her real character. This makes the "driving our sister insane" a real part of this episode. * This is the fourth episode with a song during the end credits that wasn't featured in the episode. Continuity * Stacy's apparent crush on Coltrane will soon be revisited in "The Baljeatles". * In the episode Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo, Candace's two children that she mentions, Xavier and Amanda appear, along with Xavier's brother, Fred. Allusions ''None yet. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom and Grandma Betty Jo (listed in the credits as "Grandma Betty Joe") ♦ * Alyson Stoner as Isabella ♦ * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Vicki Lawrence as Hildegard ♦ * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Kari Wahlgren as Suzy * Diedrich Bader as Vance Ward * Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Clyde ♦ * Additional voices: Diedrich Bader, Dee Bradley Baker, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Vincent Martella, Kari Wahlgren ::♦ designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb